villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Psycho (Max Steel)
Psycho-Saicon also known as Psycho or The man who created Max Steel since it was the cause of the accident. His real name and identity is unknown, although his nickname in the Dread Organization (or namecode) thought that it comes from the fact that he seems to be a psychopath. He sometimes is called "Smiley", mainly by Max, but occasionally by other members of the N-Tek. It has a metallic face, which is covered by a mask, and a bionic arm, which can be changed on a fingernail or a laser gun and more weapons, presumably controlled by nerve signals. And he died when it exploded with a device that had been created to mutate humanity and from there increasingly are created clones to stop his destroyer which is Max Steel. He is known to be the most dangerous enemies of Max Steel and the cause of an attack, one that made Josh McRath into Max Steel, and Psycho, despite being dead is still a strong headache, since it currently still represents a threat. He died when it exploded with a device that had been created to mutate humanity. He made a brief cameo as a message for Max to activate the M7 and leaving their Psycho androids as a company. Appearance It has a metal face, which is covered by a mask, and a bionic arm, which can change on a nail or a laser gun and more weapons, presumably controlled by nerve signals. Other plans after his death New Spycho Android Army These mechanical warriors are a great nuisance for Max Steel as they are thousands and are scheduled around the world and to destroy Max Steel. Although Psycho died and perished being manufactured more of these robots. The first robot Psycho was very similar to him by his full silver and his yellow hair like him, also had a complex language program and personality, had a laser on his arm like Psycho, appeared in the film "Endangered" and was the one who killed Bio-constrictor to self-destruct with him, Max never fought with this robot. It was later when Max analyzing the basis of Psycho had to fight these robots, because Psycho left him an army of their robots to "give him welcome" and Max could not disable the M-7 device, this happened in the movie " Countdown". Since then Psycho robots have dark colors besides silver. Appeared for the last time in Max Steel: Monstrous Alliance, now scheduled for Toxzon as part of his master plan. These robots are not very powerful if they are alone but as a unit can be lethal. Some can speak and others do not. Max has said he can not believe that after all this time still smile. Gallery Psycho evil grin.png|Pyscho permanent evil grin pyscho clones.jpg|Pyscho's clones Navigation Category:Archenemy Category:Psychopath Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Leader Category:Power Hungry Category:Fighters Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Vengeful Category:Evil Creator Category:Cowards Category:Revived Category:Arrogant Category:Evil from the Past Category:Kidnapper Category:Charismatic Category:Military Category:Mastermind Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Brutes Category:Male Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Pure Evil Category:Supervillains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Liars Category:Right-Hand Category:Minion Category:Max Steel Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Pawns Category:Master Orator Category:Provoker Category:Stalkers